steven_universe_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Magnesite
Magnesite is a formerly corrupted Gem and one of the Elemental's Administrator's, currently living on Spaceship 9Z5. She works heavily alongside fellow Administrator Sunstone, both of whom have taken an interest in a human on their ship named Kuuruko Wallerstein. Kuuruko is, officially, an ex-prisoner who was once an assistant to Magnesite, yet was treated more akin to a 'pet' or slave until recently. Appearance Magnesite is a Gem of average height, with pure white skin and messy, long dark grey hair, which reaches below her waist. In the past, she was corrupted through fusion with an already corrupted Gem, however has since been healed along with all the others. After becoming uncorrupted, she has been left with some scarring; she now has two black horns on each side of her head, purple swirls and markings all over her body, and her eyes no longer have pupils, becoming dead and emotionless. Her Gemstone is located on her upper back. As a member of the Elementals, Magnesite wears a silver-coloured outfit composed of a tank top and skirt, which goes down just below her knees, along with simple shoes and a long, grey cloak, which flows down to the ground. It is clasped together around her shoulders/neck with a dark red cloak clasp shaped almost like a four-leaf-clover. It is believed to have been given to her as a gift from her previous Commander. Personality Magnesite, as a stark contrast to her coworker Sunstone, is about as mundane as one can be on the surface. The only times other Elementals see her outside of her room, she is carrying out orders for the Commanders, simply going about doing her job. She is incredibly quiet and only really ever speaks to either Kuuruko or Sunstone, and dislikes interacting with others. Despite this, as best known to Sunstone and Kuuruko, she is completely different in private. When talking to anyone outside of working, unless they are a Commander, she is rude and arrogant, often ignoring others unless she deems them worthy of her time. She keeps her monotonous and deadpan expression and voice, however, and acts practically dead inside around them. In a simple sense, she's a snob; believing she's better than most others, and always demanding perfection from those under her employ. She gets along with almost no one, and is seen as a nuisance to work around/with. Unknown to most, Magnesite has a much more sinister side to herself. As seen around Kuuruko, she sees humans as an inferior race to Gems, and as such treats some like they're nothing. In the past, she has taken great joy in any opportunities to experiment on or study humans, due to her limited knowledge of them. She only ever shows any real respect to the half-human Sean McCarthy. She does, however, seemingly hate Sean's father Finn to some degree, blaming him for the loss of the Gem Azurite, whom, despite probably thinking less of Azurite than herself, still believes she would have been more valuable to the Elementals than Sean. Having Kuuruko live in her room, practically treating her as a toy, Magnesite takes any and every opportunity to mess with the human Elemental. She studies Kuuruko in her free time, often seeing how much pain she can bare before breaking down, or forcing her to stay awake so that she can see what effects having no-sleep has on humans. And despite being Magnesite's assistant, Kuuruko is never really trusted with anything beyond carrying things around for the Administrator, or looking after files. This is because, as a human, Magnesite believes Kuuruko to not be intelligent enough to handle harder tasks, often referring to her as a 'dunce', sometimes without reason, and 'disciplines' Kuuruko with all levels of physical punishment. It is safe to say Magnesite has taken advantage of Kuuruko in every way possible by now; being both physically and psychologically abusive. As such, she may ironically be the most knowledgeable person on humans in the Elementals, however keeps the information to herself to torment Kuuruko, doing so with a grin. Background Not much is known about Magnesite before joining the Elementals. She has been a part of them for as long as she can remember, being on board a different ship before joining Spaceship 9Z5. At some point during this transition, she had been left stranded on Earth, and, out of curiosity and naivety, attempted Fusion with a corrupted Gem. This eventually left her Corrupted too, however she was eventually cured along with all the other corrupted Gems on Earth. After being cured, Magnesite went on to poof and bubble Imperial Jasper, another formerly corrupted Gem, believing her to be the one that caused Magnesite's corruption. This is likely false, however, as while her scarring from corruption is purple, Imperial Jasper's scarring is light blue. Nevertheless, Magnesite eventually found her way back to the Elementals, more specifically Elemental Spaceship 9Z5, and was reinstated as an Administrator, her rank in the past. She handed Imperial Jasper over to the Elementals, and she was eventually made a guard, now nicknamed 'Blueberry'. Relationships Blueberry Sunstone Kuuruko Magnesite is one of Kuuruko's tormentors, and would likely be called Kuuruko's owner if asked by an Elemental, being seen as basically just property by Magnesite. They have an unstable and toxic forced 'romantic' relationship, best seen in private. Magnesite is known to have both physically and psychologically abused Kuuruko on many occasions in the past, and continues to do so now. Despite this, Kuuruko stayed silent and obedient throughout everything for a very long time, only really trying to get away when encouraged and backed up by Sean McCarthy, and later Blueberry. When Kuuruko worked for Magnesite, whenever Kuuruko misbehaved, Magnesite would punish her usually by beatings, and even sometimes through the other forms of abuse mentioned earlier. Magnesite is seen as having a twisted form of love for Kuuruko, manipulating her into having sex with her in hopes of impregnating her, and constantly telling her that what she does, she does out of love, all the while tormenting her. Kuuruko, in return, has very mixed feelings towards her. While she has been scarred heavily due to the trauma she has been put through and obviously wishes she could just be left alone, in her now mentally ill mind, she has slowly come to believe what Magnesite tells her, believing that without Magnesite the Elementals would have already gotten rid of her. As such, to an extent, Kuuruko is genuinely loyal to her, as seen when she constantly hesitates to reject Magnesite's advances, even though she's now free. However, after losing Kuuruko in a sense, as she no longer works for Magnesite, she has started to become a lot more compassionate all of a sudden. Magnesite claims to have done what she did to Kuuruko out of love, coming from a state of confusion as she has never truly understood humans, or how to properly deal with them. While this may seem like another lie to try and bring Kuuruko back, Magnesite is genuine; having disciplined Kuuruko in the ways she did because there was no other way she knew how. There were also times where she simply abused Kuuruko as she found it amusing, such as when she put Kuuruko on a collar and leash, however these times may have been rare. Magnesite is currently attempting to apologise and make up with Kuuruko, however as she simply wants to be left alone, these attempts have failed. As said by Sean, Magnesite will get her chance when Kuuruko is ready, and shouldn't keep trying to force herself onto Kuuruko anymore. Sean McCarthy Royal Stingy Quotes Trivia * Constantly coercing Kuuruko into sex, it is believed that Magnesite wants to, or likely has already tried to, have a half Gem-half human child of her own by impregnating Kuuruko, however if she has already tried she has seemingly not been successful Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Female Category:Elementals